


[Podfic] Love and Marriage

by kalakirya



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of astolat's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Harold," John said, "are you asking me to marry you for your money?"<br/>"Well, Mr. Reese," Harold said, "given how much of it you've spent already, I don't really see how you can complain."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Love and Marriage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love And Marriage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/729704) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



**Title:** Love and Marriage

  
 **Pairings:** Harold Finch/John Reese

  
 **Rating:** explicit

  
 **Warnings:** none

  
 **Length:** 31 minutes 46 seconds

  
 **download** [as an mp3 (30MB) (from the audioarchive)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/love-and-marriage-0)  
  
cover by me!  
  
  



End file.
